


Worst Servants The Grail Has To Offer

by PragmaticPessimist



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticPessimist/pseuds/PragmaticPessimist
Summary: he Holy Grail had grown bored of the offered servants, and fed up with the petulant mages who want it. In retaliation it reaches across the universes searching for servants who will raise some hell. For both the masters and the other servants.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

A word to describe the Holy Grail would be bored. It had grown bored of the established norms and servants being summoned. It’s corrupting nature wanting more things to happen, and more unique entities to enter into the wars.

Another word to describe the Grail would be Dickish. These weren’t going to just be good servants. These servants were going to raise absolute hell in the wars. That will make the mortals squirm as they fight for a wish.

These two words were the search criteria for the grail as it extended its reach across universes, searching for ‘heroic’ lives. And it found the perfect ones that were both interesting and were sure to raise hell for those masters.


	2. A Groovy Berserker

To say the magus was confused would be an understatement of monumental proportions. He had certainly expected many strange things when summoning his servant, especially in the berserker class. He’d heard the stories of the black knight, super nurse, and a small woman in a wedding dress. But he still hadn’t been prepared for the man in front of him.

Part of that had to do with his expectations of a heroic spirit looking imposing or otherworldly in their stature. But he had somehow summoned this slightly taller than average man in a blue work shirt, jeans, work boots, and a prosthetic hand. It wasn’t even a young man, it was some sixty year old person. In fact he couldn’t even see a weapon aside from what looked like some sort of shotgun. His scanning and increasing disappointment were interrupted by the servant speaking up, “ Names Ash and I’m guessing your pencil-neck is my master.”

The magus raise a hand to his throat in a mix of confusion and indignation. ‘My neck is an average size, if anything it’s slightly thicker.’ The servant seemed to pick up on his masters distress and openly chuckled, well openly laughed. The master briefly considered whether it would be worth it to burn one of the precious command seals in order to gain some respect. A glance at the slightly overweight servant laughing at his perfectly average neck size confirmed his resolve. He started to channel energy into the seal when the servant spoke up again. “Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there. Slow down a minute there hombre, there’s no reason to burn something like that. I’ll just stop poking at your neckline….or lack thereof.”

The mage forced himself to take a deep breath and lowered his arm, despite his servants…...aggravating tendencies. “So you got any liquor here, I’m a bit thirsty.” the servant commented, throwing open a cabinet and searching through it.

Never mind. His servant was an asshole. It wasn’t like he expected to win this war, but he at least hoped to better his family name. Sadly with a berserker like this nothing like that was going to happen. He guessed this is what he got for trying to go without a catalyst. Hopefully he could just worm his way farther into the war by playing a cowardly game, so basically just what he did to move up in the clocktower.

\---------------------------------------

Two days. They had made it two days without alerting or attracting any other servants attention. It had taken a great deal of patience and will power, not to mention the drugs, beer, and cheap food he bought to keep his servant occupied. Seeing it all go away because he had to the post office pissed him off a little. At least he had figured out what two of the servants are; Assassin was Hundred Face Hassan, and the lancer was a jailbait version of Elizabeth Bathory.

….Oh god, he just used the word jailbait. His servant was rubbing off on him, and in the worst possible way. He should have used a command seal to make his servant shut up, or not do drugs, or not want the shittiest fast food possible.  
But his complaints, endless as they were, could wait until his life wasn’t directly in danger. He swept his eyes over trying to get an idea of the servant they were fighting. It actually wasn’t that hard, given that there were roughly a hundred people in black combat gear. Now maybe there was a chance that they cou-”So why exactly are you bunch of groupies ganging up on us.” 

The master couldn’t help but run a hand down his face. His informant in the Clocktower had told him some information, and he was easily able to remember that insulting them was a bad option. Now if he could smooth this over there was a chance they may get some sort of parlay or chance to escape. One of the figures spoke up, “ We are Assassin class servant Hassan of the Hundred faces, and-”

“Wait, did you just refer to yourself as ‘We’-”

The group was thrown off by berserkers' confusion, though the master wasn’t surprised, just disappointed. Hassan answered,” Yes, we represent the multiple identities of Hassan-”

“Oh good, just wanted to make sure you weren’t like legion or something, But what’s with the getup. Don’t exactly remind me of assassins, more like some of the girls I pa…..wooed at the strip club.”

The master could feel the palpable hatred in the air, but he couldn’t help but role his eyes in exasperation. Berserker really couldn’t keep their thoughts to themselves, though it was somewhat of a good point. The relevance probably came from a history he didn’t know. But the failure of his history education was now the least of his issues as the assassins swarmed down on them.

He had a good run, and maybe reincarnation was a thing and he could get another chance at life. But sadly with this failure of a servant at his side there was no way he survived. It was a sad last thought to have in his head, but as the assassin descended there was no time.

With the cracking sound of a gun and garbled sounds of pain, he quickly realized that he was still thinking. He opened his eyes and caught sight of the rest of the assassins pausing for a second as berserker chouckled. He turned around and caught the trailing smoke of the gun barrel, but his eyes quickly locked on to the sudden absence of the prosthetic hand. Rather the replacement of it with a chainsaw. This was really the point the master gave up, but the next words certainly didn’t help his mental state. “Alright you screwheads...this here is my boomstick and you are about to get very intimate with her if you all don’t back up.”

There was an arrogant smirk on the berserker's face, and his posture was still incredibly relaxed. While the master found it interesting, the assassins found it instigating enough to descend again.

And somehow the master found himself staring in awe as his servant turned this battle into something closer to a meat grinder. The gun flashed again and again with startling precision, the erratic and athletic movements of the assassins were being read and countered. It seemed like he was at ease dealing with quick movements and even multiple opponents at once, especially as he ducked out of the way of an attack from the side and slammed the butt of the gun into the attackers head before throwing him into another opponent. 

Also surprisingly effective, in the most brutal sense, was the chainsaw arm. It made it dangerous for any of the assassins to get to close lest the risk being bisected, or in the case of one unlikely assassin trisected. It gave the master some small glimmer of hope, but it was quickly dashed as one of the newly impaled assassins, a rather large one, clasped it’s hands around the stalling blade and pinned the berserker in place.

Several of the assassins leapt forward, but it turns out hope wasn’t lost. Berserker proved it was somewhat intelligent and detached the chainsaw from it’s arm leaving just the stump, but also empty air for the assassins to hit. The master was also now able to see a plethora of open wounds covering his servants body, but none of them seemed to slow him down. Though as soon as that thought crossed his mind, a blade was driven into his shoulder.

Berserker deftly blew the face off the servant, before spinning the gun and using it like a club to stun the servant who still held the revving chainsaw in it’s chest. That assassin fell to the ground and berserker slammed his work boot down hard onto the servant's face. A deep crunch sounded before the berserker retrieved his chainsaw.

He turned to face the remaining assassins and with a face covered with blood,more wounds than originally seen by the master, and this arrogant violent smile said,” Hail To the King, Baby.” 

\-------------------------------

‘I have no idea how, but here we are.’ Somehow they were part of the last four servants standing, not that they did a whole lot of work. They dealt with assassin but apparently the caster had dealt with rider, and the saber had removed archer...along with half an apartment complex. Knowing that, he was certainly a little worried when it came to sheer power difference. Though berserker didn’t seem so worried since he was halfway through his second bottle of cheap whiskey, it also helped that he had fully healed up.

There was a brief flare up of magical energy which got both the attention of berserker and the master. Berserker meandered over to the edge and peered out over the city, “Seems like the witch is going to town over there.”

The master couldn’t help but nod and peer through his binoculars as he tried to get an idea of who was fighting. Turns out that his eyesight wasn’t that good, and he knew he servant wouldn’t care that much so there was no real way to find out. Given the magic output it was a solid guess that it was a caster, but with how servants worked it could be some sort of noble phantasm. His attention was snapped away when berserker spoke up out of the blue,”Not to alarm you, but this is kinda an issue.”

“What do you mean, what could be a bigger issue-”

The master trailed off as he made it over to his servant and was able to see the approaching issue. Namely two servants and their masters marching into their tower, and given the subtlety of his servant….they weren’t getting away without a fight. In that moment the master felt his age advance as berserker just picked his bottle up and took a swig. Berserker suddenly spoke up,” So….mister master, you got any real plan cause I am not looking to die again today.”

The master felt his eye twitch, but schooled his expression,” Well given the sheer power that the saber servant possesses, and the fact that they seem to have an alliance with lancer, our best bet is to use the environment to our advantage. So we need to get off the roof, now please.”

“Could I not just use my Noble Phantasm or whatever?”

The master spun to face him with confusion evident on his face. Normally you can guess the phantasm, but given how he had no idea who this servant really was that was pointless. He also had assumed that the noble phantasm had something to do with the chainsaw hand. Especially with how berserker had….you know….gone all Texas Chainsaw on the Hassans. He snapped out of his annoyed state when his phone buzzed with an alert telling him that the servants were already moving up the building. “Is it going to bring the building down with us on top?”

“It shouldn’t,” Berserker rescinded non-committedly, but he continued when he saw his master's annoyed glare,” It’s effects are kinda up in the air, but the longer it lasts the worse it’ll get.” 

“S-Sure,” The master responded, honestly confused as to what phantasm would get worse the longer it lasted. Even more so that a berserker would have a phantasm like that.

His confusion only grew as a book solidified out of thin air and fell into berserkers hand. The servant let out a heavy sigh as he turned to book over, “Is there anyway we don’t have to use this exactly, now that I think-”

The servant was cut off as a surge in magical presence appeared about five floors below them. A stare from his master told him to get on with it, and so he did. His working hand flipped the book open and he began the all too familiar process of reading from the book.

As he read the master would have to admit that even he felt a little scared with the dark pressure that suddenly appeared over the tower. It only intensified as berserker continued to read, and it didn’t go away when the servant closed the book. “What-What was that?”

“That is the book of the dead, Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, and a constant pain in my ass.”

The master was beyond confused. Both at the fact a HEROIC servant had such malicious artifact, and secondly that a berserker had this magical artifact. His confusion didn’t wane as there was an explosion of glass echoed from roughly half the windows of the building. The feeling of being watched appeared and he suddenly felt trapped. On the other hand, berserker was chugging the rest of the bottle with an annoyed expression. 

Really made the master wonder how this Noble phantasm would affect the war.

\----------------------------

Saber didn’t know what had happened. Their master had managed to parlay a treaty with lancer and their master, and both had agreed to go after berserker. It was less of any sort of grudge or dislike, and more so just the fact they were the one servant they knew nothing about. Obviously it was strong enough to handle assassin, but they weren’t able to figure out who it was. So the best option was to remove the piece they didn’t know, and they had conveniently trapped themselves on top of the building. After they had worked their way up with literally no resistance it was suddenly all going wrong.

Suddenly a dark feeling had settled over the area, intense enough to make even them worried. The worries proved reasonable when the glass of the building exploded and something slammed into saber with ungodly speed. It slammed them through one door, and another, and another, before finally being stopped by a wall. The servant managed to quickly get it’s blade around and dispatch it quickly, but the cries of the childish lancer told him it wasn’t over.

He rushed back and saw that both of their masters were being beset by these strange creatures. They were almost like undeads but they seemed to be much more aggressive and judging by how one of them was attacking without a head. Wait...suddenly saber was tackled from behind by the creature who was missing roughly half their body.

The noble phantasm may be an option but it would likely damage the skyscraper. More interestingly was the question of why a berserker had a noble phantasm that summoned this horde of undead.

\-------------------------

The master couldn’t help but be impressed. He had finally bothered to ask the history of his servant, outside of their combat history of course. Part of him didn’t believe any of the story, but given he could here the whispers of the ‘deadites’ as well as there cries of pain. He would consider himself convinced. He still wasn’t at ease though since berserker had been forced to kill a few of them that rushed from the stairwell. The masters confusion was broken a little when berserker stood up and said,” Probably a good time to get this thing to shut up.”

The master remained quiet but let servant open the book and continue talking, “If I leave it any longer we might have to deal with the tree’s….ugh.”  
With that Berserker went quiet and began flipping through the book before stopping at a specific page, “Alright then, With these words I end the power of the book or something like that: KLAATU BARADA NI-nickel, no….nicodemus...oh, NIKTO.”

With that word there was a sound of a whirlwind and screaming souls, an incredibly disconcerting mess, but the pages of the book spun before the book slammed itself shut. Berserker calmly picked it back up and the book faded away into the ether. The servant looked rather proud of themselves, but that quickly ended when the saber servant exploded through the open door. They were bellowing something fierce about dishonor and unholy abominations, but that all quickly ended with a sound from the shotgun.

Saber was forced to dodge but it left him vulnerable for an attack from the chainsaw. It was blocked but Berserker put its power to use and knocked the saber off balance. Then he feinted with the chainsaw making the saber prepare for a high strike, when in fact the attack was a work boot to the groin. The master normally would be disappointed that his ‘heroic’ spirit fought like this, but he was more just surprised that an attack like that worked. 

Saber stumbled back, but berserker gave him no room to breath by firing the shotgun at the helmet. The armor seemed to block most of it, but it stunned him even more, letting berserker push him even more off balance. A panicked cry alerted the master to the presence of sabers, though it’s master was covered in scratches and wounds. He turned back just in time to see sabers leg take a shell to the thigh, getting the new master to yell and begin saying something with an arm raised. He vaguely recognized the motion and with pure instinct he grabbed the nearest object and pitched across the roof into the opposing master stunning them. It helps that the item was one of the empty liquor bottles berserker had been drinking so it had a bit of heft. Though the master was suddenly stricken by confusion, why hadn’t they just cast a spell to interrupt. And then it hit him that berserker was having far too much influence on him. 

He turned back to the fight to notice the final move being executed, and out of habit he turned away. He’d had enough nightmares for one week.

\----------------------------------------

Somehow, by the grace of fate itself they were part of the last two servants standing. And even more crazy was that his failure of a summon was directly responsible for two servants being eliminated. He wanted to say three, but those deadites had...devoured lancers master removing her from the war. It was not something he wanted to think about, and asking berserker for details just made him create some flimsy excuse followed by him entering spirit form.

Now the duo was heading towards the area that was literally pulsating energy. Mostly based on the assumption that the caster servant was still around. He shivered a little just thinking about facing off against that servant. They may have been responsible for three servants getting eliminated, but the assassin elimination was based on the lack of info assassin had about berserker. The elimination of lancer and even saber had been due to a combination of location and one hell of a noble phantasm, mostly cause it didn’t let saber activate their noble phantasm. That had been partially planned and partially luck, but at this point he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Though it was worrying that they don’t have any of those advantages in this next fight.

This meant it would come down to which servant was stronger, and while he didn’t doubt his servants strength the prestige of the caster class made him worried. Even more so because the servant eliminated another in straight one-on-one combat.

He snapped out of his reverie as berserker solidified next to him outside the leyline. There was a tense silence before berserker spoke up,” Whatever goes on...I wanna say it’s been groovy.”

The master nodded, agreeing with the sentiment despite the wording. Berserker had turned out to be one hell of a servant, and his advancement in the clocktower is all but assured. A small part of him regretted the deaths of the other masters, but really that was what one signed up for. They proceeded into the area and were immediately met with a heavy dose of magic permeating the air. 

Thankfully caster made themself known very quickly. A bug eyed man with a collar that was far too big, it looked like it was swallowing him up. The sudden noise of a chainsaw revving to life caught his attention, and then he noticed the sharp glint in berserkers eyes. It was something that hadn’t been there in any of the previous fights. Normally it was this playful arrogance but never outright seriousness. It was admittedly a little worrying.

“That's a nifty book ya got there bug eye,” Berserker spoke up.

Caster just laughed before saying,” A pretty little thing, quite similar to yours~”

A growl came from berserker as it spun the shotgun with what could only be described as malicious intent. Caster was still babbling on, but it was very clear that berserker was not in the mood. It also showed the full extent of the mad enhancement, which had previously been relatively tame. Aside from when he was fighting, then it was on full display. 

The master snapped back to reality when the shotgun roared to life, forcing caster to narrowly dodge. Of course then it all went to hell.

Strange creatures began to crawl from the shadows as caster merely let loose a laugh full of insanity. Berserker however seemed to be at home in this chaos with the chainsaw tearing through the servants with what was essentially practiced ease. Issue was that berserker was still amassing damage, while caster sat back and began to weave his magecraft.

The master decided that this was the time, and sent a surge of energy into the seals. It wasn’t much but it should power him up a bit.

Berserker visibly surged with strength, and put it to use by by bisecting two of the creatures and getting an opportunity to fire a shot at the caster. It was dodged again but it broke the servants concentration. Berserker also managed to charge forward tanking a few hits, but closing the gap by a few more feet.

Then it all went wrong, a secondary flood of the shadow creatures poured out overwhelming berserker. Then caster surged with power and flew towards the master. To his credit he remained calm and through down a small spell generating a cloud of dust. All that did was buy him some time, but hopefully he could use it.

He kept dodging, but he was quickly being maneuvered towards the shadow creatures. There was nothing he could do besides keep dodging and be thankful that berserker was keeping the creatures busy.

That thought immediately ended when a spell tore into his calf robbing him of his movement and sending him to the ground. It wasn’t lethal by itself but the looming psychopathic caster made him think this was the end. He wasn’t too upset about it, hell after the initial summoning he expected it. But some small part of him still hoped something crazy would come out to-

Caster screamed as a a familiar chainsaw tore through the chest of caster. It lifted him off the ground and continued to tear towards his head. He turned his head, still not use to the gore.

After the revving stopped he looked up and was greeted with the sight of a one armed berserker. The missing one seemingly lopped off at the shoulder with the chainsaw. And out of nowhere, covered head to toe in blood, berserker smiled and said, “Groovy.”

And the master couldn’t help but laugh.

\----------------------------------------  
Berserker Class Servant-- Ashley “Ash” Joanna Williams

Noble Phantasm: Fear The Deadites, Necronomicon Ex-Mortis  
-Summons the deadites into the world letting them rage and attack all things in a mile radius around the book. Ash has no control over the deadites and they are actually hostile to him, but it’s nothing new for him. The phantasm ends when Ash says the words “Klaatu Barada Nikto”...assuming he remembers the phrase.


	3. Mad Rider

The summoning circle flared to life as the soon to be master smirked in triumph. It was a little early to smirk, but she was self assured in the success of the ritual. Her bloodline alone assured that she would summon a servant, which made the only issue the attempted servant to summon. Of course she had been able to leverage connections inside of the Clocktower to retrieve a catalyst, specifically a chariot piece.

She refocused on the pulsing circle as murmurs started from her gathered assistants, all speculating on the success of the ritual. Her smirk grew as a human figure began to coalesce from the glowing circle. A few more moments and the shining stopped signaling that the servant had fully manifested. Though her joy was suddenly cut short as dust exploded out from where the servant was standing.

She was completely confused but still confident in the success, though the dust was not a factor she had seen in any of the recorded accounts. She cast a small spell in order to clear the dust from her clothes, and eagerly looked forward to see the prestige of her summon rider servant the great invincible Ac-

Her brain froze as she was greeted with a man of average height, covered in dust, and wearing the oddest clothes. A leather jacket with one of the sleeves cut short, loose torn pants with a knee brace on one leg, and dirty boots. She vaguely noticed the bullets and guns hanging off his body at various points, but her eyes quickly darted towards where the catalyst laid.

She was greeted by the sight of the chariot piece but also a black key chain ending in an unfamiliar key. She stomped over leaving a dusty trail, as the servant simply watched on with a mix of disinterest and apathy. She grabbed the key before spinning around and yelling,” What is this?!”

She should have been worried about her decorum, but the summoning of whatever servant this was pissed her off too much. She scanned over the assistants until one of them shakily raised a hand and spoke up, “I thin-think that's mine.”

She turned and put all her effort in staring at the man. She recognized him as one of the lesser families that were employed by hers, this specific one had an aptitude for magical systems and determining outcomes. Apparently he was a complete moron though,” Okay, now what the hell is this?!”

The man looked tentative, but the sheer fury the woman was emanating forced him to answer,” It’s the keys to my new car, a GT Falcon.”

She would have strangled the man if her apparent servant didn’t just chuckle. She spun on her heel and stared towards her apparent servant. “You,” She barked out,” Please tell me you're at least a rider.”

The servant nodded and let out and responded with a gruff voice,” Yeah.”

A vein nearly popped on her head, but at least she could take some solace that her servant was at least the quiet type. Of course she still had no idea about this servant, so maybe his voice was something important. She rubbed her head and barked out an order for the assistants to leave, before plopping down into one of the fine chairs. “I guess I should hear your tale, because I have absolutely no damn clue who you are.”

The servant merely shrugged before dropping into a seat across from her, getting dust all over it.

The master let out a long breath.

\----------------------------------------

It was tempting to use a command seal to verify the insane story she had just heard, but they were far too valuable. Though it was a strong temptation. She shook the thought away and returned to her notes. She had purposefully waited until a majority of the other servants had been summoned, at least four of them. It was a mixture of guaranteeing herself a rider class servant, and also being able to see who and what the other servants were. She had confirmations on the saber class being Chevalier D’eon and the Lancer class being Knight of The Round Gareth. Both were major threats, but she was still more worried about archer and berserker. She only had a tertiary account of berserker being an axe wielding humanoid and archer’s master kept him under wraps. She was also aware that assassin and caster were both issues to keep an eye on when they were summoned. 

She stepped up after writing some checks for her ‘spies’ in those houses and headed towards the kitchen. She walked in and stopped dead as she saw the man hunched over a hunk of meat, tearing into it with his hands, and with a tall glass of water next to him. It was baffling to her that somehow this man qualified as a heroic spirit with his manners, but she ignored it and took a seat. She turned to look at her servant, but had to turn away as he continued eating. “We are going to go for an assault on saber, their master is the most powerful magus in this war and getting rid of them quickly would be best.”

There was a pause in the chewing before the servant uttered a word,” Not a good idea.”

She spun to face him as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve,” Why not?”

“Better to keep the strongest one around to be a bigger threat, people are going to focus on a name.”

It...was actually a decent idea. She hadn’t originally given it much consideration, since she believed she would have a different servant. But Rider did bring up a decent point in that leaving a bigger threat around might buy them some advantage with who the focus is on. She relented that point to a lack of strategy on her part, but sitting back and letting things unfold wasn’t what she wanted to do. “Well, prepare yourself Rider. We are going to the city tomorrow to scout around and make preparations. “

Her servant just glanced at her before standing up and heading off, tightening his belt and adjusting the guns he had strapped to various parts. Though she swore she heard mumble something about shit luck.

\-------------------------

She walked around the very nice car that she didn’t know the name of she kept her eyes on Rider and the odd way he looked at it. It was this odd mix of reverence and wistful passion as he actually examined his reflection in the car. He reached out a hand to touch it and the moment it made contact something interesting happened.

Where his hand touched the exterior it began to change. Dents appeared and dust started spreading over the floor, spikes also began to manifest along the top of the car. She could see a memory play out across his eyes, though she couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad one. She let it continue for a minute but eventually her annoyance at having her car...morphed prompted her to speak up,” Could you stop...whatever that is please.”

The servant stopped and chuckled quietly,” Can’t even have it normal anymore .”

She briefly wondered what that meant, since the story she had heard from him painted the crazy as normal. He finally removed his hand and the major changes swiftly reverted, though the dust refused to leave the car and the ground. Really made her dread the cleaning bill. He turned into his spirit form as she climbed into the now normal car, leaving even more dust behind. Really was proving that this was not a servant meant for stealth, not that she minded.

The car started up and she suddenly felt an odd though come from her servant, ‘This can only go well for me.’

“Well the hell do you mean by that,” she asked only for silence to be her answer 

\------------------------

The answer showed up about fifteen minutes later as an axe impacted the road in front of the car. The master swore and threw the door open escaping the car as the axe’s owner slammed into the ground after the axe. She cast a glance at the servant as she ran for cover and was able to make out a muscular frame with an odd pair of horns protruding from it’s head.

Sadly, her curiosity cost her some speed, something the servant didn’t lack. It exploded forward and slammed the axe down, forcing her to throw herself to the left. She scrambled to her feet and kept moving as the servant kept advancing with a single minded fervor. At the least she could confirm that it was berserker based on that fervor, but that information did nothing as it was already coming at her. She snapped back and cursed her wandering mind as the servant dashed forward with a heavy overhand swing. She tried to throw herself back again, but the servant showed it’s combat prowess and kept her in range despite the attempted feint. 

She was spared from her end as a gun shot rang out hitting berserker in the side of the head, throwing it off balance. Berserker didn’t fall, but the stumble let her get to the woods as it turned to stare at Rider. Who, to its credit, looked calm and collected next to the newly warped car, with one leg inside. Berserker growled with a disturbing smirk before beginning to storm forward, with it’s axe ready to meet Rider in a charge.

Rider ducked into the car, revved the engine, and immediately threw it into reverse before taking off. There was a beat of silence from both Berserker and the master, before the enemy servant bellowed and rushed forward, pursuing the car. However, to the masters glee, Rider wasn't running away, because when Berserker was mid-stride he threw the car into to drive and floored it straight into the opposing servant.

It was a horrific noise as the wall of muscle that was Berserker was slammed with the full weight of the car. Somehow Berserker wasn’t plowed over by the vehicle, but the spikes that had appeared on the front certainly tore into the servant. The master felt a smile sneak onto her face, but it disappeared as Berserker grabbed onto the sides of the car and began to crush it with some dark laughter. The laughter was cut short by another explosion of gunfire blowing out the windshield and nailing Berserker in the face. 

The servant's head flew back from the knock back but it still held on to the car, but Rider wasn’t letting up. A quick reload and two more bullets slammed into the servant, finally staggering it and making it let go of the car. Rider wasn’t letting it escape as he removed a knife and lunged through the blown out windshield before plunging the knife into Berserker's head.

The master felt herself let out a cheer at the rather picturesque sight of her servant plunging the knife into Berserker, finishing him off. The defeated servant began to turn to dust and fall apart as Rider retrieved the knife and returned it to the sheath. She got up from where she had dropped on the side of the road and made her way towards her servant, who was calmly wiping dust off their...everything. “Excellent job, though you could have acted a little sooner.”

Rider merely rolled their eyes, but the master couldn’t be mad. They had managed to eliminate a servant that’s always considered a threat, and they had done so without any preparation or planning. She started to walk towards the car since despite it’s destruction it was still going to be the quickest way back to the house. That plan died as the effect of Rider seemed to wear off, causing the car to begin to fell apart. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face Rider who had wised up and gone to his spirit form.

\-------------------------------- 

The master sat at her desk looking over the reports she had received, all why trying to ignore the sound of Rider eating in the other room. It was difficult but she managed, having grown somewhat used to it over the last two days. All the reports were really telling her was that Saber had eliminated whoever the Archer servant had been, and that Lancer had clashed with the Caster servant but both made it out. Sadly there was still no identity on caster, and there was absolutely no word on Assassin. That last fact scared her a little, because it meant that anywhere outside the house was incredibly dangerous. She supposed they could technically just hole up and play defensive, but that was just asking for an alliance to form against them. Now it was just a matter of trying to determine who the next be-

She was interrupted by the sound of something getting knocked over, and that put her on high alert. Rider may have manners that made a pig look somewhat refined, but he had always been considerate of the house's valuables. She stealthily rose from her chair and proceeded to the door with careful steps. It could be one of the assistants, but at this point they should have gone home. She cracked the door open slightly and immediately spotted a dead body, foaming at the mouth. It didn’t take a genius, although being one helped, to determine that the man had been poisoned. So in conclusion that meant that this servant was Assassin, and the fact she was still alive meant that the heavy wards in the house were working. She quietly closed the door and sent a quick message to Rider, ‘There's an Assassin in the house, you need to deal with them’

No response came back, but at this point it was par for the course with Rider. She turned away from the door and walked over towards her desk where she was able to pull up the security cameras. It took her a second but she eventually located Rider on the camera and started following his journey through the house.

He was moving slow and methodically through the house, almost like he had been in a similar situation. The shotgun was held at the ready, and for a man dressed in leather and chains he moved surprisingly quiet. Of course he wasn’t as stealthy as an Assassin class servant, which made her nearly yet out loud as the Assassin emerged from the shadows. Thankfully she kept it mental, ‘BEHIND!!’

Rider responded immediately and spun around, swinging the fully covered arm as Assassin lunged forward. Her hands clasped down on the leather sleeve letting Rider try to bring the shotgun around for a shot, but the servant disengaged and backed up. They stood across from each other feeling the other out, though the master could see that Rider was definitely nervous. She couldn’t quite tell why and she wouldn’t find out as her thoughts were interrupted by a shotgun blast.

Assassin dodged and in a flash of movement two daggers tore into Riders shoulder chest. Thankfully the leather jacket served as some sort of armor and he had shifted his body to avoid a lethal blow. But the fact they weren’t parried apparently told Assassin that she had the advantage in agility, and she quickly started to put it to use. She started moving around the room throwing daggers, forcing her servant to cede the initiative.

Thankfully Rider was managing to minimize the damage and at least keep track of the servant, but the master was getting worried. Rider wasn’t able to land any sort of attack and was just chasing the opponent around. That was until in a single swift movement Rider used his boots to kick a cloud of dust directly into Assassin.

The servant lurched back suddenly blind obviously not expecting dust inside an immaculate kept house. Rider took advantage of the blindness and unloaded into Assassin, though it wasn’t as successful as the master wanted. Since the Assassin had thrown themself backwards minimizing the damage from the shotgun. But it seemed that with that underhanded tactic Rider had swung the tide of the fight. Of course the moment she though that Assassin swiftly dove forward and surged forward.

Something screamed in the masters head, telling her that she needed to do something to save her servant. The seal on her hand surged and she yelled out her command ,” PROTECT YOURSELF.”

The seal burst and in a supercharged movement Rider’s free hand flew up and deflected Assassins hand with three fingers. Then he capitalized on Assassins momentary confusion to slam the shotgun into her center mass and pulled the trigger. As the opposing servant fell they still wore a visible smirk that even the master could notice. She was confused until Rider looked down and grimaced at his fingers. She couldn’t get a good view from where she had hidden, so she exploded out the door and quickly cut a route to the room where to fight broke out. 

She arrived in a cloud of dust to see Rider looking at his fingers, which now had purple veins and darkening flesh. She froze as the dots finally connected in her head, making her swear as she tried to figure out the best way to counteract the poison. Rider had other ideas and in an instant had his gun placed at the base of his fingers. The master’s eyes flew open as the gunshot sounded out.

She felt a little pride at summoning such a determined servant, but at the same time she felt worried. Somebody had decided they were worth fighting and trying to take out, which indicated to her that things were going to kick off. Her thought was confirmed as second later as her phone rang with a call.

She said a rushed thanks and turned to Rider, who was already walking out of the house.

\------------------------------------

The master stood on a hill overlooking the town, which was being rocked with plumes of dust and destruction. Saber, lancer, and Caster were all going at it, though based on her sources it was bad luck on the part of the saber servant. Apparently they had been fighting Lancer and pushed them directly into the master of caster, so really it was just a complete mess. It honestly made her head hurt at how out of control it was.

She was snapped out by Rider asking,” How do you want to do this?”

Thoughts and plans swam through her head, each involving different situations with different servants still being around. Every plan wasn’t perfect and it gave her anxiety, but she eventually arrived at an answer. No plan would survive contact so; “Go all out from the beginning.”

Rider nodded before going to spirit form, moving to where she assumed the nearest road to town was. She would be lying that a part of her was incredibly interested to see his true noble phantasm, especially after seeing the effect he had on normal cars.

Really his entire story was interesting and the deeds he mentioned certainly made her believe he qualified as a heroic spirit. The whole apprehension, willing sacrifice, the Barter Town thing, and even rescuing ‘damsels’ in distress. It still was odd to get a hero that dealt with cars and stuff considering most of them were from history, but she wasn’t complaining now.

Her attention was stolen by the revving of an engine and the sudden appearance of a dust cloud. She could only laugh as she imagined the remaining servants seeing this monstrosity of a noble phantasm approaching them.

\---------------------------

Lancer parried another strike from Saber before attempting to counter, though Caster had other ideas and made them both avoid a spell detonation. She prepared to charge back into battle but a rumbling sound caught her attention, forcing her to spare a glance. Her jaw nearly dropped at the dust cloud that had formed, bigger than anything she had ever seen. What startled her more was the presence in the car leading the storm.

Rider was apparently entering the fray and was bringing his full might into the fray. She had heard that they were responsible for eliminating berserkers before their master could get them under control. She figured that Caster didn’t think much of them, but she wasn’t going to underestimate them.

Thankfully Saber had a similar thought process and gave them both a chance to observe the rapidly approaching servant. It was this black vehicle with an exposed engine of sorts, that’s as much as she understood about cars. Nothing too worrying aside from the visual impairment from th-

She regretted tempting fate as from the dust more headlights and other cars suddenly began to drive out. And it only got worse as phantoms moved about the cars manning weapons….and beating a war drum apparently. The cloud quickly raced towards town getting them to share a quick glance before separating and bracing for impact. 

It was only a second later when the cloud hit and they were smothered by the dust cloud and the sound of the war drums. She adjusted her stance to try to peer through the dust and was actually able to catch a glance of Saber hiding inside of a destroyed building. She considered making a move for it. But the sound of an engine deterred the instinct.

Thankfully she hadn’t because a second later a large truck plowed through the store slamming into Saber. She was able to see the spikes that adorned the front of the car impale the servant, but her attention was stolen by the sound of an engine approaching her. She turned back just in time to see another car bearing down on her cover.

She quickly rolled out from the wall in time to watch it get obliterated by a chanting phantom. She didn’t have time to process the close call as another car was bearing down on her, though this time she used her lance to spear the car getting it to stop dead. She was briefly aware of her master asking what was going on but the sudden appearance of a truck with a flame spraying weapon.

The flames licked at her clothes as she leapt clear, but even that wasn’t safe as she narrowly avoided getting run over by a tire. She got back to her feet and was clipped by the front of a car zooming past. She hadn’t even heard that one. It suddenly hit her that the storm had gotten worse, limiting her ability to see whats coming.

Her realization was cut short as she leapt over another car, though she wasn’t perfect as her foot clipped the hood. At least the goal was clear; Weather the Storm.

\--------------------------------

The master laughed like mad as she saw the dust cloud move over the town She readjusted her binoculars and was able to make out the black car making it out the other side of town, followed by the slowly dissipating dust cloud. A quick scan over the city didn’t tell her anything too important, but there was definitely structural damage to the city.

Her phone buzzed dragging her attention, but in the end she was thankful she checked. It was her contact with the clocktower informing her that Saber had been eliminated. She wasn’t given a reason, but she was more than willing to bet that it was Rider’s noble phantasm. No news on Lancer or Caster but at the least they took some sort of beating. Some movement caught her eye and she adjusted to see Lancer still standing, though a little worse for wear.

She moved her view again to refocus on Rider tearing back into town without his noble phantasm. She begrudgingly agreed that this was a good strategy because it would convince the opposing servants to remain in town, and while she wouldn’t admit it her magical circuits couldn't take another run.

Rider was tearing back into town which got her to widen the view through the binoculars. Lancer braced and prepared to accept the charge, except Rider had other plans. At the last moment he swung the car to the right making Lancer hit air and giving Rider a chance to open fire. The master couldn't hear the shots, but she could tell they hit Lancer by how the servant lurched to the side. 

The car flew by before spinning into a u-turn in order to go for a second assault, but Lancer took advantage of their turning radius and landed a glancing blow to the hood of the car. It didn’t deal much damage to the vehicle but it did throw the vehicle off it’s line. Rider lived up to his name however and managed to wrangle the car under control, but instead of going after Lancer he floored off down the road.

The master was confused, but the sudden explosion answered the question. So Caster and Lancer were both still in the fight, which made this a three way battle. Thankfully Rider seemed to be familiar with this sort of fight, judging by how he was removing himself and pitching the other two against each other. 

The car idled for one moment before rider gunned it back into the fray, forcing Lancer to become an unwilling ally as she tried to force Caster into the path of the car. Caster suddenly took off into the air making the impromptu charge miss, but Rider swung the car around before letting off a shot. It lacked power but it certainly stunned the caster for one second, letting lancer get a chance to land a blow.

She managed to land a glancing blow forcing caster back into the ground. But as she did Rider took advantage and slammed the car into her, sending her up and over with a thud. Caster took the chance to recover and slam Rider with a spell, shattering the glass and denting the frame but otherwise it was fine.

Lancer struggled back to her feet and tried to land a blow on Caster, only for the mage to dodge right into the path of Rider. It was a solid hit, trapping their leg under the wheel and grinding it. Caster yelled in pain only for Rider to follow up with a shot from his shotgun.

The effect was instantaneous, but Rider wasn’t able to enjoy it as he had to get out of there in order to avoid a well placed Lance. The car spun around and stared down the opposing servant before charging. The master could tell that Rider was preparing to swing to the side in order to try to line up a kill shot from the gun.

The master could tell the moment Rider went to dodge, but at the same time Caster exacted their revenge and slammed the car with a spell knocking it back into the path of Lancer. Who with a direct thrust went through the broken windshield.

The Master felt the pain of her servant and dropped the binoculars to her side. A message drifted into her head, ‘Sorry, couldn’t get it done.’ 

She couldn’t help but let out a sadness tinged chuckle, ‘You did the best you could.’

It wasn’t the servants fault, it was the masters. If she had a better capacity for magic they could have sustained his noble phantasm for longer. She also could have done more in the fight against Assassin, because as much as he sold it the miniscule traces of the toxin were causing him some discomfort.

There was the sound of a gunshot, and she assumed that Lancer had been taken out of the war. She really couldn’t have asked for a better servant in terms of tenacity and pure spite. ‘Thanks for everything Max.’

\--------------------------------------------------  
Rider Class Servant-- “Mad” Max Rockatansky

Noble Phantasm-- Pursuit Special, Outrunning The Horde   
-Manifests the Pursuit Special along with a raging dust storm. Inside the dust storm is an armada of phantoms driving a legion of vehicles inside. The worse the storm gets, more cars appear and more appear faster making it dangerous as long as the master can take the strain.


	4. The Assassin Ogre (No not Shrek)

The summoning chamber finally settled, with papers settling down to the floor. The master almost let out a breath, but immediately a pressure slammed down all around her. It was overwhelming and all encompassing, and most importantly didn't make sense. She had summoned an Assassin class, so why was it's presence so….overpowering.

She managed to raise her head and look, and her surprise still didn't end. This tall figure, with thick muscles and striking red hair was supposed to be the subtle and efficient Assassin class. Her anger filled up and she wanted to yell out and demand the servant explain, but she just wasn't able to talk. It was as if her body refused to speak out, just looking at this….thing made her feel small.

Its deep voice rang out,"Hmph… I guess you summoned me."

It was such an impassive statement, like she wasn't even being acknowledged as it's master. The thought crossed her mind to spend a command seal, but as she tried to plan her moves out every scenario where she tried to use a seal ended poorly. The voice snapped her out of her turmoil," Let's be clear, I decide what I do. You can follow and watch the fun~."

Her heart sparked again, but this time it was at her servants declaration. She glanced to her command seals again and felt the flame in heart grow. Her brother had summoned the Saber servant of this war, and she needed to win to prove that she deserved the right to be heir. Her servant had to listen or they would both end up dead and buried. She steeled herself, ignoring the earlier premonition, and brought her hand an single inch off the ground preparing to speak. A foot interrupted her efforts with how it slammed down on her hand. Her scream was accompanied by the bones in her hand creaking as they edged closer and closer to shattering.

She felt her head get tipped up as she was forced to stare into the blood red eyes of Assassin. "Let's be clear," Assassin intoned," You try to control me…."

She shivered as the unspoken threat settled into her mind, and at this point she didn't believe that the command seal would even work. The hand was removed and she quickly pulled herself to a sitting position as Assassin walked away, dropping into a chair before peering at her. It opened its mouth, but she could guess what it wanted," You're the last servant summoned, but I only know that the Berserker servant is Beowulf."

Assassin gazed at her before smirking, a truly terrifying sight, and speaking up again, "Wonderful, now let~s go join the war."

The servant quickly stood up and quickly walked towards the door, leaving the master to rush to her feet and run towards the bathroom in order to find some bandages. Hopefully she could patch her hand up and catch up to her wayward servant, not that she can do much but she feels some sort of duty to see Assassin in action.  
\------------------------------

She hissed in pain as she finished pulling herself up to the top of the roof. Now that she thought about it she was actually somewhat happy that her servant didn't want her nearby. It meant she didn't have to get close to the action of two legendary figures trying to kill each other. She quickly snapped out of her relief and started trying to see what servant Assassin decided to go after. There was a quiet hope that they wouldn't encounter Saber or Berserker, but something in her mind squashed that idea.

Her attention snapped towards the square as gunshots rang out with a cowboy closely following them. The servant seemed to be dodging something, some female servant of sorts that slammed into the ground shattering the concrete. The cowboy slid back several feet and twirled their pistols for a second, marking them as Archer, and stared down the opposing servant. Her mind was quickly trying to pick apart the fighters, trying to see which one would be best for Assassin to get a drop on. That effort flew out the window as both servants froze at Assassin casually strolling out from the alley, with absolutely zero effort put into concealing their presence.

There was a momentary beat of silence before an annoyed expression crossed Archers face before they shimmered into their spirit form. The female servant chuckled and turned their full attention to Assassin, spreading their arms and crying out with a chipper tone,"~Hola senor~, I'm servant Rider."

Confusion slammed into the masters mind as Rider so casually revealed their class, it seemed Assassin was confused as well judging by the annoyed expression on their face. They just remained quiet as Rider stretched while continuing to babble in a mix of spanish and english. The master was having an issue keeping up, her latin classes coming back to haunt her. Rider finally stopped talking for a second as they took up a stance, but after actually looking at Assassin they dropped it and asked," Aren't you going to bring out your weapon."

Assassin snorted and simply shrugged their shoulders, hands remaining in the pockets."I don't need one."

"Another fighter in the lucha spirit ay~," Rider chirped happily.

The master nearly flinched as Assassin just chuckled, mostly because she never expected to hear that sound come from the servant. But she was also nervous because this Rider was definitely strong, and she had no true idea of Assassins strength. The laughter died down with RIder looking incredibly confused before switching to anger as Assassin spoke up," The last wrestler I fought wasn't even worth my time, I hope you can do a little better."

Rider growled and exploded forward setting up a...pro wrestling drop kick. It was an odd thing to hear, and it certainly didn't let her know which servant Assassin was fighting. Speaking of Assassin, they didn't flinch at the sudden charge and to the masters terror didn't seem to be making any effort to dodge. The master flinched and closed her eyes as the collision sounded out over the city, but when she opened them she couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

Assassin stood there with a leer on its face having slid back roughly fifteen feet, but that was all. Rider quickly landed on their feet and attempted to follow it up but suddenly was airborne flying backwards. They landed on their feet and stood there with a hand on their stomach.

Assassin kept the leer as they strolled forward, pulling his hands out of their pockets. Rider hesitated for a second but quickly exploded into a rush. The two servants collided with Rider swinging with a strong right, it came close to landing but Assassin's fist proved quicker and slammed into Rider's face shooting it back. Rider was prepared this time and was able to take the blow and keep in range.

They shot their hands forward and managed to get a grip on Assassins shirt. From there Rider attempted to throw them. Assassin mimicked the action resulting in brief stalemate as they both attempted to wrest control. There was a brief moment where the master thought Rider would get the throw but in the end Assassin won out.

It was a sudden change, one second Rider had both feet on the ground and the next they were flying headfirst into the ground. They ate the ground but managed to quickly roll to a crouch, but that proved to be a mistake as Assassin's foot collided with Rider's face. There was a sickening crunch, a sound the master recognized as bones breaking, but Rider wasn't out yet.

In a show of true grit the servant grabbed Assassins leg and attempted to put them on their back. The master saw her servants eyes go wide as they tilted backwards, but they quickly adjusted by spinning and tearing the leg free. Rider seemed shocked, but quickly shot for a takedown. Assassin seemed to had predicted that and wrapped its arms around Riders waist before picking them up and using a front suplex to slam them into the ground.

Rider laid there dazed and completely out of it. Assassin paused for a moment before walking forward and grabbing the servant's shirt. The master flinched expecting some true brutality, but instead in a fluid movement they slammed the opposing servant into the ground with a suplex. There was a crash before Assassin stood up and started to walk away.

The master picked up a weak chuckle and some quiet spanish as Rider dissolved to dust. Assassin didn't acknowledge and just strolled forward, with a thin trickle of blood flowing down from their nose.  
\---------------------------------

The master couldn't help but fidget as both the servant and master sat completely exposed in the five star steak house. Part of it because of what Assassin had threatened to do to her after asking if they were fine after the fight. It was a series of words she never wanted to hear again. The other half was the fact they were completely exposed after dealing with a servant, which would make them a very big target.

Of course Assassin didn't seem to have any sort of issue with this scenario, or with spending a lot of her money. Not that she was financially hurting, and honestly paying might have just been saving the life of their unfortunate waiter. Though she had to admit that she was incredibly impressed at the sheer amount of meat that they were eating, especially since she was pretty sure that servants don't eat….well, she wasn't going to question it.

She tried to drink her wine calmly, but a sudden presence almost made her spill it. It was one of the bastards from the clocktower, and a brief shimmer of light revealed a female servant. She nearly snarled, but her attention was snagged by the dumbstruck expressions of the two in front of her. She turned back to see her servant flagging down the waiter and ordering another steak….and of course it was the expensive one too.

She turned back and had to hold back a smirk at the sheer disbelief on the opposing servants face. Apparently the complete nonchalance her servant had a use, throwing off the enemy and making her laugh. The waiter walked away and Assassin directed his attention to the duo, and got an immediate reaction from the master. The idiot started stammering and sweating as Assassin just passively looked on. The servant on the other hand fared much better, not even showing any sign of discomfort.

The master stood there for a few more seconds trying to spit out another insult, but in the end he spun and tripped over himself scurrying away. The servant glared an extra moment before following, though she definitely seemed unhappy. She couldn't help but chuckle as they left, especially as she knew what that idiot had been seeing. Though there was some confusion as to why her servant hadn't wanted to fight, she was honestly too scared to ask. Assassin's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "The maggot didn't want to fight, he just wanted a quick victory."

The master nodded as Assassins meal arrived, though part of her wanted to cry at the amount of money she was spending.  
\---------------------------------

She threw herself down onto the ground as an explosion of glass rained down on top of her. They had returned to the city the next night in an attempt to scout out the area and figure out who the remaining masters may be. That search had led the master to an abandoned car park with a summoning circle. Unfortunately Archer had been at the carpark as well, leading to this situation.

The sound of concrete shattering filled the air, followed quickly by the sound of gunfire. She peered around the corner of the concrete barricade in time to see her servant rush forward. Archer fired but Assassin weaved through them, forcing the opposing servant to try to jump backwards. It wasn't quick enough as Assassin got a solid grip on Archers shirt before executing a perfect through.

Archer met the ground face first, taking some serious damage, but still able to continue the fight. Both the servants stopped to look at each other for a second, before a sudden roar caused Archer to jump to the side. It turned out to be necessary as a black blade cleaved into the ground sending chunks of concrete everywhere.

The master panicked internally at the sudden three way fight, though some small part of her said that it was pointless. But she didn't have much time to think as Archers guns fried off again, this time splitting the difference between the two. Archer effortlessly dodged before dashing towards berserker, while berserker just parried the bullet with it's blade. Berserker lashed out forcing Assassin to lean back, dodging the sword by a hair's breadth before launching a swift punch.

It was blocked by Berserker's arm, though the force of it still made him rear back. Any chance for a follow up by either was ruined by Archers well placed shots, forcing both to disengage in order to dodge. There wasn't any sort of break though as Berserker surged forward towards the Archer drawing their attention. Both barrels flashed forcing them to dodge, but any sort of follow up shot was ruined by Assassin closing the distance and landing a kick to the side of Archer.

Archer managed to keep their footing but it was obvious that there was some serious damage. Assassin went to capitalize but was forced to switch targets to Berserker as they re-entered the fray. A solid punch landed to that servants core, but they took it with a grunt before launching a sloppy elbow as a counter. A turn of the head made it miss, but the devilish smirk crawled it's way back onto its face.

It slammed its fist into Berserkers jaw with a sudden uppercut, but a sudden flurry of bullets prompted them to dodge again. Unfortunately Berserker wasn't too lucky and took some stray shots, not that it meant much to them. However, Assassin exploded forward and with a deadly arc kicked out, forcing Archer to throw themself to the side and obliterating the concrete barrier it connected with. Archer wasn't out of the woods yet as the dodge forced them right into the immediate range of Berserker.

They swung down hard narrowly missing Archers vitals, but opening a shallow cut across their chest. The pain got to them for a moment , and that movement proved to be fatal as Assassin closed the distance and got both of its hands on them. They were vaguely aware of the sudden grip on their body before they suddenly found themself being thrown, spun. And twirled all around Assassin as they laughed.

The master quickly dashed to another piece of cover in order to get a better view, but she found herself being drawn out as they looked at this...technique Assassin was using. It was almost as if they were wearing a dress with how they were manhandling the Archer. She switched her attention to Berserker who looked a little confused at the scene before them, though that only lasted a few seconds before they rushed in.

Assassin immediately used his living weapon to slam into berserkers side, throwing them off balance a little bit. But the success was short lived as Berserkers blade arced towards him, forcing Assassin to step back. It wasn't quick enough however and the blade cut a line across it's chest. They didn't even flinch and instead slammed Archer into the opposing servant again sending them back. Assassin gave them no time to breathe and kept the pressure going with Archer slamming into the ground as Berserker weaved around the flurry of blows.

The concrete exploded with each consecutive move, but as soon as it looked like Assassin would go for another swing they instead threw Archer headlong into Berserker. The master was confused for one second but the rapidly deteriorating form of the poor servant told her all she needed to know. She snapped back to reality as Berserker quickly adjusted and went to charge forward, and Assassin seemed to be...melting.

It was as if their body was liquifying but suddenly they exploded and slammed into Berserker sending both parties out of the car pack and hurtling towards the ground. Both slammed into it with enough force to make a crater, but within a second they were back on their feet and charging at each other.

Berserker swung first, narrowly missing Assassins throat but it didn't end there as Berserker continued the onslaught. It was a violent flurry of swings each aiming to cleave her servant in half. She felt her heartbeat pick up, but Assassin remained incredibly calm as the sword swings all were narrowly dodged, at most just putting small cuts on it's skin. The tide swung in a single moment as a sudden front kick sent Berserker skidding backwards. From there Assassin landed an axe kick forcing the opponents servants head towards the ground.

Blood dripped from Berserker's head, but it didn't seem to do anything as it lashed out again with it's weapon drawing another thin line of blood. Assassin didn't even flinch and immediately retaliated by slamming their fist into the opponent's jaw. The effect was instantaneous, but Assassin didn't let up as the follow up blows landed, each forcing Berserker back along the ground.

That flipped in an instant as Berserker's hand shot out in a punch landing solidly on Assassin's chest. They slid back but showed no other reaction to the blow before rushing back in and landing a kick to Berserker's jaw. Their head snapped to the side and Assassin followed it up with a series of lightning fast punches, each concentrated on Berserker's head forcing them to raise their arms in an attempt to guard. Almost immediately in response Assassin shifted target and in a fluid movement threw Berserker like they weighed nothing.

The servant was just as startled as the master was, but Assassin wasn't letting up as they rushed forward and in a single movement slammed Berserker back into the ground. To their credit they were back on their feet and attacking in a second. The blade was avoided, only clipping a few hairs from Assassins head. However the follow up swing landed home sending Assassin flying through the air.

The master was worried for a split second, but they quickly noticed something odd about Assassin. Mainly the fact that it's body moved like a limp doll before they landed back on the ground. Her look of confusion was mirrored on Berserkers face, but unlike her the servant pushed it away and rushed in.

The blade swung first and in a fluid moment Assassin seemed to flow around the blow before slamming a fist into Berserker. It sent the opposing servant flying off the ground and even the master could see a trail of spittle explode from Berserkers mouth. The moment they returned to the ground Assassin closed the distance and landed a brutal kick to the jaw.

Berserkers head snapped to the side but with a cry of rage they fired back with a vicious series of swipes making Assassin step back. The swords shimmered away in a small surge of energy before it surged throughout the servants body. It took a second, but the master was quickly able to recognize it as a noble phantasm. Panic flooded her mind as her servant just stood there looking at the opposing servant. She went to yell out, to warn her servant but she just couldn't. Her mind kept jumping back to that first night and the sheer presence her servant had. They certainly didn't care about her, but he was more than willing to fight in a way that benefited her. So really, all she could do was put her faith in Assassin.

Her sappy thoughts ended abruptly when Berserker exploded forward and launched a brutal series of blows at Assassin. Assassin made no effort to dodge and instead let the blows cascade over his form….but there was something odd about it. Her mind flashed back to earlier and the way Assassins body responded to the blows, and it suddenly clicked.

The flurry ended as her servant flipped through the air and softly landed on their toes before righting themself. The only injuries on their body being the cuts from earlier in the fight. Assassins grin grew too near demonic levels and the air around them seemed to warp. Berserker looked confused, but couldn't stay on that thought long as a foot suddenly met their face. From there it devolved into an exchange of blows and in that Assassin had the edge.

Each strike flowed perfectly into the next and built the damage even greater. Berserker was trying to keep pace, but it's body wasn't able to withstand the strikes. Bones started to creak and eventually the servant finally fell. Quiet spread over the area and there was a brief second of quiet before Assassin raised the leg up in the air before slamming it down. The was a sharp crack before Berserker started to dissipate into a cloud of dust.

The master felt a small smile crawl onto her face, mostly at the fact that her servant still stood after going through two rather grueling fights.  
\-----------------------------------

Her servant walked several feet ahead of her somehow with a shirt still hanging on with all the cuts to it. The more pressing issue was the fact they were storming towards her brothers house without any effort to heal Assassins wounds. It made her incredibly nervous to be facing off against the strongest class, especially as they couldn't sense any other servant in the area.

Assassins mood seemed to be improving the closer they got especially after she told him that they her brother had managed to summon Miyamoto Musashi. In fact the smile at that moment had resembled a demon more than anything else. It honestly had made her even more scared of her servant, not that she wasn't already terrified of them.

The duo started up the steps towards the final encounter, though the blood splotches on the ground certainly told them fighting had happened. Only a few moments later they reached the top and were able to see her brother standing there with the saber class standing next to him. She went to talk but Assassin interrupted with a growl," Who are you?"

The Saber looked confused but still spoke up," I'm Musashi-"

"No," Assassin interrupted," The one I fought was much stronger than you."

The saber looked affronted and went to speak up with a carefree demeanor but Assassin closed the distance in a heartbeat and slammed a foot right into Sabers core. The poor servant went flying backwards into a wall, and Assassin seemed to want to put her through the wall. There was a sudden flash of steel that Assassin dodged with a quick movement. Saber was then forced to leap away as a fist punctured a hole in the wall.

They slid to a stop before spinning around and pausing with the sword at the ready as Assassin now stood shirtless with arms spread wide. The master felt a primal sort of fear enter her mind, and judging by the perplexed expression on Sabers face they felt it to.

It was as if Assassin was a demon, and the presence was only getting heavier. Saber seemed to steel themself and went to push forward, but the moment they shifted their weight, Assassin was right in front of them. Saber went to swing their blade but the first strike never landed as Assassin swiftly swept the leg out from underneath the opposing servant.

They quickly rebounded and launched an attack with their second one grazed Assassin's leg, but only made a thin cut. Saber furrowed their brow, but couldn't dwell on it as Assassin continued forward. Several close calls later they managed to get some distance and paused to look at Assassin. In this brief moment they got their breath back and tried to get a read on Assassin, but every time she ran a prediction through her mind it kept not working. It took a brief moment but in the end the solution hit them, Assassin was reading them. It made her wonder what kind of monster this servant had been in life, but they couldn't dwell on it as Assassin closed the distance and struck again.

They tried to counter with a sword swing but Assassins arm proved longer and a strong blow sent them reeling back. They quickly got their feet back under them and made a swing in an attempt to slow down Assassins next charge. There was a sudden feeling of resistance, but it wasn't the same as a blade cutting flesh. The answer came quickly as she felt the sword pulled up, and in response she tightened her grip. This prove to be a blessing and a curse, since she kept her blade but found herself thrown through the air.

It was a harsh landing but there proved to be no respite from Assassins rampage. They lashed out with several quick slashes and opened up several more cuts on Assassins body. They should have been deeper but for some reason Assassin's body resisted the blade's attempt to go deeper. A foot suddenly met Sabers face sending them backwards, though they stayed on their feet.

Saber dashed backwards and prepared to go all out in a bid to finish the fight. They readied their stance and quickly approached the moment that all of her suffering and work would show. One breath, two bre-her attack was stopped short but Assassin exploded right into her face. They attempted to slash but a fist collided with her face causing bones to give way.

Pain flooded Sabers senses, but even then they were aware of their body leaving the ground and being slammed down again forcing air out of their lungs. There was one more brief second of pain and it suddenly all went blank, but not before Saber realized their mistake. They hadn't tried to go all out from the beginning...and Assassin wasn't going to let her get away with that error.

The master looked on in awe as her bloodied servant removed its foot from the crushed skull of Saber letting the opposing servants body fade to dust. She would have turned to look at the crushed expression of her brother, but she was far too focused on the demonic face etched into her servants back. It struck her as the face of something that devours everything in front of it with no quarter given.

It also hit her in that moment that she had summoned the perfect servant for this war.

\---------------------------------  
Assassin Class Servant- Hanma Yujiro

Noble Phantasm- Demon Back, The Worlds Strongest Creature

-The ultimate 'technique' of Yujiro that symbolizes his status as the worlds most strongest creature, putting all his talents to use. It is the personification of the idea of Hanma Yujiro, an unstoppable beast.


	5. Wrath of A Titan

\--Thanks to FinchFlyingAce for the suggestion---  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Confusion radiated around the room, especially from the elder mages in their huddle. A small collective had decided to come together in order to infiltrate and win the next Holy Grail War. of course they joined after every other class had filled because those elder mages couldn't agree on class or specific spirit. So in the end they had agreed, rather been forced to, summon a hero in the 'unofficial' Avenger class.

That led to the group's current predicament where nobody had any idea what servant stood in front of them. It was unmistakable an Avenger given the palpable hatred in the air, but it didn't look the part. A six foot something kid dressed in some sort of uniform with what resembled rectangles hanging at his side. Now the chosen master didn't quite care who this servant was, but rather that they were capable. "Are you servant Avenger?"

The old men turned and stared at the masters gall, but the servant responded," Yes I am."

The master regarded him for a moment, ignoring the grumbles of the old men, taking in his body posture. The servant wasn't comfortable in this room, but they weren't outright hostile like one would expect an Avenger to be. That left him with the option that the true hate was something different. "I am your master, and I look forward to fighting this war with you."

The old men grumbled and stepped forward to get in the master's face, but he didn't care. Avenger seemed to show some sort of amusement at the old men, and eventually followed the master out of the room. The duo strolled casually towards the exit, but Avenger suddenly stopped short. The master paused before sighing heavily, "There's a servant out there isn't there."

Avenger nodded with a primal sort of grin, " I sensed them earlier."

The master groaned and grumbled something about morons not listening, before pulling out a cheap cigarette. He lit it up before speaking up again, "Then as your master, let's see what the dreaded Avenger Class can do."

The servant rushed out the door and with the sound of pressurized air sped away out of sight. The master waited a moment before proceeding up to the door, though his mind was definitely on other things. Mainly the fact that his servant wasn't actively showing him hatred, something that he understood was prerequisite. So that meant they had royally fucked the summoning, which given who he was working with was possible, or the hatred was based on something that wasn't in the room.

He forced the thought out of his mind and made his way to the entrance, where he was greeted by the sounds of clashing weapons. Avenger flew through the air slamming it's twin blades into the spear of the opposing servant, which was some sort of dragon humanoid. He didn't ponder it long, since his attention was grabbed by the wire that pulled Avenger into the air and out of the way of a brutal downward lance strike.

From there Avenger detached and spun like a top, slamming it's blades furiously into what he assumed was Lancer's rushed guard. The opposing servant tried to back up to get some distance, but Avenger refused to let them escape by using its wire system to take to the air before slamming back into the servant.

Lancer barely managed to avoid a lethal blow, still gaining a nasty wound across its torso. The two servants paused for a second, actually letting the master see the twisted smile on Avengers face. Lancer spoke up saying something the master couldn't quite hear, but the response from Avenger was loud and clear, "It's humanity's turn now."

In an explosive movement Avenger took to the air, spun, and slammed the blades into Lancers guard forcing them backwards. They were shoved away and forced to dodge a series of thrusts from Lancer. It batted one thrust away and used the wire to move to Lancers side, and was able to land a nasty cut along.

Lancer buckled over in pain, letting Avenger begin a new assault. Two cuts exploded along the opposing servants back before they tried to use their tale to knock Avenger out of the air. However, in a fluid movement Avenger ducked its body and slid under before cleanly slicing the tail off. Lancer didn't even have time to yell as Avenger landed a flurry of unguardable blows. It culminated in one swift strike along the back of the neck ending the life of Lancer.

The master couldn't help but be impressed at the display. At this point it didn't matter if they had screwed up the summoning he was willing to run with this servant till the end.  
\----------------------------------------

The master was still reeling from the conversation he had with his servant. It somehow explained their status as an Avenger perfectly, but also made him question the destiny of man. He drove those thoughts from his mind and turned his attention back to the...guest that sat across from him, a young man who represented the older mages. Part of him wanted to ignore the kid and just run this war as he wanted, but he had to play nice. "...And Master Kermits suggests targeting servant caster or archer next, based on the fact that the masters are of a lower quality bloodline."

A huff escaped his mouth as the kid prattled on. It was a decision based entirely on fear for their stations, since the Avenger should have never been summoned at all and there were at least two prominent families directly competing. All these old men wanted to do was save their station and still try to win the war. His attention was grabbed again by the kid who indignantly cried," Are you even listening?"

Apparently he had been too obvious, and based on the kids growing rant he wasn't going to be able to apologize his way out of this. The rant was growing with fervor and threats, not really doing anything to the master. He was starting to zone out again, but the sudden shimmer of light behind the kid caught his attention. Avenger silently and swiftly placed one of it's blades on the kids shoulder before leaning in close. " I really hate your kind."

The kid went pale and began to stammer as Avenger just continued on, "All that talk, but you will never actually do anything. Just walk about with your nose held high."

The sword was ripped away in a fluid motion drawing a slight line of red across the kids neck. Following that was the hilarious sight of the kid dropping to the ground and scrambling back, a noticeable wet spot appearing on his pants. The master resisted the urge to laugh and just watched the kid as he bolted. There was a beat of silence before the master broke it," What's your opinion?"

The servant glanced over," Don't really have one, though I'd rather not play it slow."

The master chuckled, but it was just a facade as he took in Avenger. The malice still hung in the air, but compared to the initial fight and summoning it was diluted. Altogether it was confusing to try and determine where the wrath was focused, though it probably had something to do with his backstory. His servant had been very careful in how they described their origins, leaving out a good deal of details. He didn't mind too much, since all that really mattered was results. "Well….I guess we'll just go hunting."

Avenger smirked, and the master couldn't ignore the shiver down his spine.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Shingles exploded off a roof as ,what the master guessed was, Saber crashed into it. The hunting party had managed to stumble into this fight and not immediately get involved. Avenger was close by in spirit form, and was blatantly eager to dive into the melee. Thankfully the servant had listened, if barely, and was letting the master get a feel for the situation.

Another roof exploding as some sort of knight skidded across it, having lost another exchange with the Saber. It was all the master needed to see, 'Go wild, Avenger'. He could almost feel what he assumed was a smirk as the now familiar pneumatic hiss sounded off. He kept his eyes on the action, though he did notice a blurry shape in his peripheral.

There was a beat as the two original servants paused, one having noticed the noise and the other noticing the confusion. It turned to complete chaos when from the blind side of the roof Avenger exploded up and nearly landed a deep slash across the back of Saber. The opposing servant spun and barely managed to block it, though he was pushed towards the edge of the roof. Avenger went to land, but was forced to quickly contort their body in order to dodge an sudden arrow.

They plummeted over the edge of the roof shielding themself while falling back. Avenger hadn't managed to get the kill off the first attack, but they had turned this fight into a three way. By doing that it forced the other masters to make a call; Team up and eliminate Avenger, or Target the one that is distracted. Realistically it would be the latter, since at least Saber is tied to a prominent mage family. This meant it would be more valuable for the other master to remove Saber and eliminate the powerful family.

The master snapped out of his maniacal planning as Avenger launched from the ground directly at Saber, slamming into his guard with the sound of a car crash. Saber held, but the sounds of harp signaled an arrow slamming into the back of their shoulder. The master swore that there was a look of disbelief for a second before Avenger was thrown off and down onto the roof, being forced to narrowly dodge a stomp from Saber.

Avenger tried to move towards the edge again, but Archer didn't let him with several well placed arrows. One wasn't fully dodged and grazed their leg, but they still managed to avoid Saber's attempt at a finishing move. Saber's leg knocked out from under him, letting the Archer land another arrow. Saber grunted but still focused on Avenger, though the archer was able to split their attention forcing Avenger to dodge yet again.

It looked like this dance was going to continue, but the master sensed a presence quickly approaching. A quick evaluation of the situation made him feel like his servant was at the disadvantage. In a this three way fight his servant was able to benefit from the divided attention of Archer, but with another servant approaching it meant his servant could be teamed up on. 'Avenger return, we'll retreat for now.'

There was a beat of silence as he waited, but his servant showed no signs of disengaging and instead dove back into a clash with Saber. The presence was approaching quickly and judging by the expression on Archers face, it was some form of support. 'AVENGER RETURN!'

The command was ignored again and the master felt his frustration rise. His servant seemed incapable of understanding that they were heading into a disadvantageous situation. He didn't doubt his servants' power but the Holy Grail War was a marathon, and taking too much damage here would cost them the war. Especially with how Caster, Assassin, and Berserker were still unknowns. He glanced down towards his hand and took in the command seal spiraling across the back of his hand. It was a fierce internal debate but in the end he decided for it.

Magical power surged into the seal as he declared his command, 'AVENGER FALL BACK.'

There was a visible change in his servants' posture, but as bound by the command seal they inevitably disengaged and made to retreat. In perfect time as well as the sound of carriage wheels loudly filled the area. The master turned on his heels and quickly beat a retreat, his servant in spirit form nearby. Though the malice still hung heavily in the air surrounding him.

This was going to be a bitch to deal with.  
\---------------------------------------

There was an amount of effort that the master was willing to put in, and convincing Avenger why they had retreated surpassed that. Though he hadn't quit soon enough in order to prevent the splitting headache that came from getting yelled at by the servant. At least he had figured out why the servant held the avenger status; an unquenchable hatred for all things inhuman. Explained the initial desire to hack apart Lancer, thorough apparently the servant also had some sort of battle fervor. He sighed heavily as the feeling of malice suddenly pressured the room. "Are we fighting yet, Master."

He mentally ran over the information he had received; Archer had been slain as well as Assassin. That left Rider, Caster, Saber, and Berserker still in this war, with a half confirmation that Saber and Rider had an alliance. He felt his heart suddenly speed up as the malice increased, Avenger making their displeasure known. The master internally grumbled but eventually settled on a decision; If his servant wanted to throw away their chance to win the war then so be it.

"We're heading out in an hour," The master responded in deadpan, prompting Avenger to walk away.

It was just a matter of picking the best possible match up at this point, but deep in his heart he knew it wouldn't matter. Even with two command seals it was going to be hell trying to control this servant. It was a solid guess that ordering Avenger to follow his commands would only backfire and probably get him killed.

The reason that Avenger was deemed a forbidden class in terms of the holy grail war was suddenly making sense. Both in a practical and emotional sense, since now the volatile and battle hungry servant was starting to grate his nerves. At least now it was just a matter of letting himself survive, since it was an acceptable outcome to lose the war now.

He stopped his train of hatred and pushed himself out of his chair. It was time to go deal with an uncooperative servant in a coordinated battlefield. Who did he piss off to get this bullshit?  
\---------------------------------------------

A building exploded making the master dodge out of the way. It had been easy to find a servant, the issue was that it had been Caster and they were very good at managing their position. Thankfully, Avenger was good at moving and the city was doing wonders for its advantage. At least the master assumed based on the constant pneumatic hiss's that sounded off from around the area. One of the automatons that Caster made exploded as Avenger literally crashed through it on its way to try and decapitate the opposing servant.

The attempt didn't connect, but it did force Caster to move front their position. This put them over the exposed street, which normally wouldn't mean much but the sudden appearance of Berserker forced a split in attention. Caster narrowly avoided a thrown axe, but wasn't able to avoid the followup strike from Avenger.

A brutal downward strike cleaved Casters arm, forcing the servant to fall as the shock quickly set in. This put them back in range of the rather small Berserker not giving them a moment to rest. The finishing blow was delayed as the automatons intercepted the strike, keeping the axe from eliminating the caster.

He expected Avenger to try to finish the other servant off, but they instead pulled themself up to a roof and stared off to the distance. The master was confused, but the sudden sound of wheels drew his attention and confirmed what he expected to happen a while ago; Saber and Rider have arrived. He could almost feel the excitement radiating from Avenger, and his tactical mind screamed at him to direct his servant to fall back. He didn't bother though since the servants weren't at all interested in him, and he didn't want them to be.

Avenger didn't seem to think about it and instead launched down the street in an obvious attempt to split Rider in half. It was easily intercepted by Saber, but all the speed it had built up forced the opposing servant back. Rider didn't seem to care and instead kept barreling towards the battling Caster and Berserker. It seemed that the only alliance was intent on finishing off the rest, but there was some small part of the master that believed it would fail. It was just a baseless feeling, but it was there.

His attention snapped back to Avenger as they collided with Saber, its two swords nearly breaking Sabers guard. The opposing servant held however, and returned with a heavy slash that actually broke one of Avengers blades. Saber didn't manage to finish Avenger with that move but the sword did graze it's chest.

Avenger took back to the skies with a pneumatic hiss, prompting Saber to take a defensive stance in preparation for the 'inevitable' charge. However unlike the previous attempt, Avenger breezed past Saber and flew towards the air towards the back of the unsuspecting Caster. A fluid motion ended the servants life, forcing them to disappear in a cloud of golden dust.

The move made Rider pause for a second and the suddenness of the strike, but all that did was allow for Berserker to close the distance and land a glancing blow. Avenger avoided a similar state by immediately taking off again, letting him avoid a crushing sword blow from Saber.

From there it devolved into a series of high speed hit and run tactics, but the master was able to get a solid read on the situation….and it wasn't good. It turned out that Avengers bloodlust was actually working against him in this situation. It was certainly attacking viciously and swiftly and even landing a series of shallow slashes, but this servant wasn't phased in the slightest. And for every vicious run Saber was also beginning to land their attacks, and they were deeper than passing slashes. He briefly considered burning a command seal, but there was no way they were going to win this war unless something major swung the tides. He would hope that Avengers noble phantasm would amount to something, but based on what the servant shared he shouldn't hold his breath.

He snapped out of his musings as a powerful blue energy began to swirl and gather around Sabers blade. Avenger paid it no heed and rushed forward intent on ending the fight. There was half a second where Avenger lurched forward, both blades aiming to pierce the Sabers heart. But an explosion of blue energy slammed into them tearing the body and throwing Avenger through the air and into the road with a sickening crunch. The master wasn't too surprised but he couldn't deny that a small part of him had wanted to win this war for some reason.

Saber turned away and sent to go assist its ally since the fight with berserker wasn't close to being over. The masters attention was torn away as he felt his magic circuits explode in pain. He swung his attention back to his servant and nearly had a heart attack. Blood red mist swirled around its bloody form as steam started to poor out from the servants body.

That was odd but not as odd as the fact the body began to grow, the muscles expanding as the horrible sounds of bone creaking filled the air. Saber seemed to notice the sudden shift and backed off the fight with Rider and Berserker in order to figure out what's going on. It was apparently too late as in an explosion of steam something new was standing there.

A huge giant like figure loomed over the rest of the servants as it huffed these deep primal breaths. The three servant paused their fight and stopped to look at the 'new' challenger. That ceasefire didn't last long as in an explosion of movement the….titan, was upon the group of servants. Saber easily dodged given that they had disengaged earlier, Berserker flashed with the power of a command seal and dashed back with impossible speed, but Rider wasn't so lucky.

Rider tried to flee but a giant foot impacted the side of their mount sending it into a wall, and subsequently taking the wall down. The master assumed that Rider tried to recover but he couldn't actually see in the flurry of blows the titan unleashed. It was an easy enough assumption that that servant was dead, but there were currently some more pressing issues to what he assumed was still Avenger.

Saber stood to the side and began to charge the previously lethal attack, but with its giant strides Avenger closed the distance and open-palm slapped the other servant. Saber's guard held, but he was still launched through the air. Avenger didn't give him a second before trying to catch and then crush the aggravating servant. However, Instead Avenger just lost two fingers in the exchange as their sword flashed with deadly precision.

Despite the damage Saber was eventually swatted back into the ground with prejudice before being punted into a building. The master didn't know if the Saber was still alive, but he had seen the servant somewhat guard both attacks. That definitely was proving the preconception of saber servants being the strongest, and even Avenger seemed to consider going into the rubble for the kill but something caught its attention.

Berserker was now swelling in size, enough to match Avenger though they still had an axe in their hand. The titans stood there in some sort of stalemate before Avenger exploded forward in a complete frenzy, obliterating the buildings in their way.

The master couldn't do anything but watch in a mix of awe and fear as the two clashed. His attention was suddenly stolen as the rubble moved and the ever bloodied and beaten Saber pulled themself out. One arm hung useless at their side and one eye was obviously full of blood, and those were just the visible wounds. Once again with one hand the phantasmal blue energy began to swell around the sword as it took aim at the two towering figures.

There was no way that this wasn't the last encounter, but it also was the end of the city no matter who won.

\---------------------------------------------  
Avenger Class Servant- Eren Yeager

Noble Phantasm- Fifteen Meters, Unyielding Rage

-Unleashes the full might of Eren's Attack Titan form causing him to swell in size and gain an incredible increase in strength. Reason leaves him at this point as all that's left is his rage, but this form still retains Eren's combat prowess.


End file.
